


The Sound of Wind in my Ears (Oh, will I ever hear You again?)   >working title<

by Badgers_Bitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Other, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Will add tags as I go, i don't know yet, maybe clint/pietro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgers_Bitch/pseuds/Badgers_Bitch
Summary: "Maximoff, don't run off alone!"He should have listened.





	The Sound of Wind in my Ears (Oh, will I ever hear You again?)   >working title<

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I made or for poor wording.

As he opened his eyes the only thing he could see was complete and utter darkness. He tried dragging in a lungful of air only to cough on the dust that surrounded him. His head spun and he felt dizzy, bile rising up in his throat as he closed his eyes to try and ground himself. As he opened them again the dizziness had almost passed, only a little bit remaining that could cause him to stumble while walking. If only he could move.

_“Maximoff, don’t run off alone!”_

He tried flexing the fingers on his right hand. The motion pained him, but at least his fingers seemed to cooperate. The left one was a completely different matter. Stuck under some kind of concrete rubble it was still fisted together, his fingers completely immobile. But even if it wasn’t for the heavy weight on top of his fist, he didn’t think that he would be able to move his fingers. As he tried twisting his hand a little he could feel them grind against his palm, almost boneless. The sickening sound they made as he tried to pry his arm free almost made him vomit.

_“The whole building is gonna collapse! Everyone out!”_

Pietro groaned, the metal beam across his chest limiting his movement even more. He was lucky to be alive still. Thinking that there were tons upon tons of concrete above him that could squeeze him to death did little to stop the oncoming panic attack he was surely going to have any second. He lifted his head as far as he could, trying to get away from the sharp pieces of building under him that had surely already left scratches on his neck. His breath came out in short puffs as he lowered it again, careful to not inflict anymore damage to the skin of his neck. As he tried moving his feet towards himself in order to maybe escape the beam that was trapping him, his heart dropped.

_“Hey kid! Be careful you don’t run into any bullets this time!"_

_“As if, old man!”_

He’d have taken bullets over this anytime. As much as he tried, he could not move his feet an inch, most likely because they were trapped underneath something heavy. What worried him the most though, was that he couldn’t feel them. No pain. No weight on top of them. Numbness.

He clenched his teeth, refusing to let the tears fall that were now building up under his tightly shut eyelids.

He suddenly wished his head had been crushed too.

* * *

 

“Where is he?”, Wanda panted, trying to catch her breath as the sweat was still cooling on her skin.

Nobody answered.

“He should have been the first one to get out!”.

Silence.

The first tears were threatening to fall just as Clint put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll find him, I’m sure.”

* * *

 

He could barely contain his sobs anymore. Everything hurt. Everything besides them. Why not them too? Why? His breathing was becoming more and more erratic, no air seeming to be able to enter his lungs. Everything was so tight. He couldn’t move. Why? He wanted to move so badly, stretch his whole body out or at least be able to curl up. The tears were flowing freely now. He wanted his sister. He wanted Wanda to hold him and tell him everything is going to be fine. Instead all he had was the sound of his own strangled crying and the dripping of what must have been water pipes.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

“Calm down”, he whispered to himself, his throat raw from crying and the dusty, dry air.

“Please calm down.”

* * *

 

It must have taken them hours to find him. The building alone was twenty stories high, not to mention that the ones around it had collapsed too, mingling themselves together in one gigantic pile of dust und rubble. While Steve and Thor lifted piece by piece of rubble through pure strength, Wanda and Vision used their powers to help as much as they could.

The rest of the Avengers were sent to help the authorities as they wouldn’t be able to do much more than watch.

Layer after layer of concrete and steel were removed.

Nothing.

Wanda was getting even more anxious, working as fast as she could while keeping up a constant quiet mantra.

_Please, let him be alive._

“Guys! He’s here!”

Her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 

_“Wanda! Get down from the tree! You know mama doesn’t like when you play up there!” His sister stuck her tongue out, standing up from her seated position on her favorite branch. “You should come up here”, she said as she climbed up even further. “Wanda, no! Please just come down, I don’t want you to get hurt!”_

_“Just come here Piet! Come back to me!”_

_“Come back!”_

_“Pietro!”_

As he came to, the first thing he felt was warm hands on his checks.

“Pietro, open your eyes! Please!”

“Wanda!”

The hands where gone (“No, let me!”) and replaced a second later.

“Please brother! Please, just open your eyes...”

He felt her tears on his face.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

“Wanda.”

It was hushed, almost none existent, almost just a breath. But he knew she’d heard him as he felt her hands shake even more than they did before and a soft kiss was placed on his forehead, her lips trembling slightly, their noses touching.

He finally found the strength to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was brightness, all consuming. As his eyes adjusted to the light he could see his sister’s face upside down, her smile tight and her eyes crinkled in the corners, trying to stop more tears from escaping.

A second face came into his view.

“Hello, old man”, he croaked and saw a smile form on his face.

“Hey kid”, it was said softly and Clint took his free hand, giving it a light squeeze, reassuring him.

“We’ll get you out of here kid.”

Letting his hand go, Hawkeye made room for Steve’s face.

“Pietro, we’ll try to get you out of here as fast as we can”, he said, face stoic and grim, “You have to tell me where it hurts.”

“Everywhere”, the words were whispered, his jaw clenched in order to try and not cry again. But the first tears fell as he said “I can’t feel my legs”.

Steve’s expression looked pained and he said nothing. As Pietro glanced over to his sister he could see the just barely repressed pain she was trying to hide from him. Instead she forced a smile onto her features, clutching his free hand into both of hers and said “everything will be fine, brother”.

He surely hoped so. They had found him and they would get him out and they would go home and they would fix him up and they would fix his legs and... could they fix his legs?

A chocked of sob escaped his lips, sounding almost excruciatingly loud in his ears. Everything was silent, the only thing that could be heard was his ragged breathing and whimpers. Pietro tried to stop it, stop the all overwhelming sadness from consuming him whole, from reducing him to a crying mess. But there was nothing he could do but let the pain, physical and mental, consume him.

Will I ever be able to run again? To walk? To Stand?

“Kid, Pietro, you need to calm down. We’ll get your arm out first. Ready?”

As soon as they started lifting the piece that had crushed his arm, the pain overwhelmed him and his vison swam in and out, his cries ringing in his ears until the darkness embraced him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was kind of a dream that I've had, at least the beginning. I'll hopefully keep going with this but until then I'll leave you this snippet of poop. This MAY turn into Clint/Pietro, so if that's not your cup of tea I'm sorry.  
> Any suggestions or something --> please leave a comment!


End file.
